


Sort of Anniversary

by TheNightFury



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: It was an anniversary, of sorts. One that Kallus didn't even know was supposed to be celebrated until now.





	Sort of Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Goal Is Not To Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892910) by [White_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow). 



> So today is the anniversary of when the Honorable One's first aired so I decided to write a fluffy little one shot in honor of it. HUGE shoutout to White-Rainbow for inspiring this fic, she came up with Zeb as a woodcarver and the lasat tradition of gifting a carving as a proposal!

As hard as Kallus tried, he could not think of a single reason as to why Zeb was acting so strange today. It wasn’t his or Zeb’s birthday, it wasn’t their engagement anniversary and their wedding anniversary was still months away. Maybe it was something else? Maybe he was just very happy today? But that didn’t explain why Zeb was being so secretive of his newest project. When Kallus asked he frantically hid his wood and tools saying he couldn’t look and it was a surprise. And then there was earlier this morning. Most mornings Kallus woke up long before Zeb did, but this morning, Zeb was already awake when Kallus woke up, but he was still in bed, cuddling Kallus, softly purring as he cuddled him close. 

It was admittedly nice, very nice, but it was still odd for Zeb. All morning he was very, soft and gentle with him, far more so then Kallus was used to outside of special occasions. Though it was nice, really, really nice, it was a little strange. Maybe he was overreacting, maybe he was just excited to have finally gotten his hands on a branch from a prisma tree and wanted what he was making to be a surprise. Or he hoped that’s all this was. 

“Alex! Good morning,” Hera greeted when Kallus stepped out of his and Zeb’s room later that morning.

“Good morning Hera,” Kallus greeted. “I was just about to-“

“Don’t worry about it,” Hera said. 

“What do you mean?”

“You and Zeb both have the day off,” Hera informed him. “You two enjoy it okay?” 

“Day…..off?” Since joining the rebellion, Kallus couldn’t recall the last time he’d had a day off without having previously asking for it off. Why would they just be given the day off?

“You’ve both earned it,” Hera said. “Now, go enjoy it.”

“I….thank you?” Kallus finally said. 

“You’re welcome,” Hera said with a knowing smile. “Why don’t you go find Zeb.”

“Right umm I haven’t seen him since he left our room any idea-“

“I think he was heading towards the galley,” Hera said. 

“Zeb? Cooking?” Kallus asked, shocked. 

“Apparently,” Hera said with another shrug. 

“I hope he hasn’t destroyed the kitchen,” Kallus groaned before running off to find Zeb. Last time Zeb had tried cooking in the kitchen had been a complete disaster, Kallus prayed Zeb wasn’t trying to make something again. 

As Kallus burst into the galley, he was met with a mercifully clean kitchen with Zeb standing inside holding a plate of waffles. 

“Morning Alex!” Zeb greeted. 

“Good morning Zeb,” Kallus said in confusion. “What’s all this?”

“You….don’t know?” Zeb asked, ears flattening against his head. 

“I’m sorry…n-no…” Kallus admitted, shame building up inside him. He was forgetting something extremely important to Zeb, how could he be so heartless-

“It’s okay…” Zeb mumbled, unable to look at Kallus. 

“No, it’s not,” Kallus said, “I-I’m so sorry I forgot…I don’t even know what…it’s not your birthday o-or mine, and our anniversary is months away-“

“Our wedding anniversary yes,” Zeb said, smiling weakly at him. 

“This isn’t the anniversary of when we met-“

“No, anniversary of the day we crashed on Bahryn,” Zeb said. 

“The day when everything changed for the better for me,” Kallus said. “I’m…I’m honored you’d want to celebrate that.” 

“It’s worth celebrating,” Zeb said. “I’d like to think of it as the real anniversary of when we met.”

“I’d like that too,” Kallus admitted, smiling warmly at Zeb. “I’m sorry I didn’t even think about it….”

“It’s okay it is a little weird-“

“No, not weird at all it’s so sweet,” Kallus said, walking over to kiss Zeb on the cheek. “I love it. Are you mad at me?”

“No, no not at all,” Zeb quickly assured. “I thought humans celebrated every anniversary…”

“Maybe most but…this is my first serious relationship so…all of this is very new for me…”

“It’s been awhile for me too,” Zeb admitted. “I just really wanted to do something special for you.”

“You’ve done so much for me Zeb, you don’t have to do anything else-“

“I know,” Zeb said, “I wanted to.”

“You’re too good to me,” Kallus whispered. 

“You deserve it,” Zeb assured. 

“Why don’t see sit down and enjoy your amazing breakfast,” Kallus suggested.

“Hardly amazing, that’s your department,” Zeb assured, setting the plate down. 

“Oh come on Zeb-“

“It’s true,” Zeb gently assured. “I have other specialties though.” He continued, sliding a small box towards Kallus.

“I thoughts beads where added on wedding anniversaries…” Kallus awkwardly said, taking the box. 

“It’s not a bead,” Zeb said. “Another human custom I wanted to honor….” 

“You didn’t have to-“ Kallus began as he opened the box, freezing when he saw what was inside. A ring, carved out of the wood from the prisma tree with a small yellow stone set inside. “Zeb- this- you’ve-I don’t-“ Kallus found he couldn’t find the words to describe the overwhelming emotions that flooded through him. Zeb used the piece of wood he’d been dying to get his hands on for years, used it to carve a ring for Kallus. “You should not have-“

“I wanted to,” Zeb said. “I know rings are more traditional for humans-“

“The necklace is perfect though,” Kallus assured. “You shouldn’t have given up-“

“I still have plenty of the wood left over for something else,” Zeb assured. “And we were close to Geonosis when I grabbed another rock for the ring.”

“Zeb-“ Kallus said, tears in his eyes. “I don’t know what to say.” Zeb carefully removed the ring from the box and gently took Kallus’s hand, sliding the ring on his finger. 

“You don’t have to,” He whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kallus whispered. “Happy anniversary.”

Zeb beamed and said, “Happy anniversary.”


End file.
